Wheatley's testing track
Wheatley's testing track is the testing track created by Wheatley during Chell's journey through Test Shaft 09. It is made of 19 Test Chambers. Test Chambers Frankenturret "Dedicated" Chamber Beginning of Chapter 8: The Itch. The very first "test" designed by Wheatley. It features several Frankenturrets and a button they were intended to walk on. They can not actually accomplish this, deactivating if the player orients them in a fashion by which they might actually do it. After Chell completes this chamber, Wheatley appears on the screen. Potato GLaDOS then tells him a paradox, being careful of not thinking about it. This deactivates all the Frankenturrets in the room, however Wheatley doesn't seem to get it and he's unaffected. Wheatley welcomes them, and sends them to test chambers made for humans. "Self-made" Chamber Numbered "01/01," this is a test made entirely by Wheatley, and the first one intended for humans. It is very simple: a switch must be used to drop a Frankenturret on a button. Between them is a "deadly moat" that is neither deadly nor a moat, as Wheatley admits he could not figure out how to fill it with the toxic goo. One notable feature is the word 'TEST' made out of lights on one of the walls. In the developer commentaries, Valve mentions this as a parody of beginning mappers. If Chell stands still long enough without solving the test, Wheatley tries to get Chell to solve the test. After about 15 seconds, the player earns the achievement "You've Made Your Point." Instead of making a second test, Wheatley decides to make Chell go through this chamber twice. (awarding the player the "Dual Pit Experiment" achievement.) However, being not satisfied with this, he then guides Chell through chambers made by GLaDOS. Test Chamber 01 The first chamber to introduce Excursion Funnels, the player needs to use the Funnel to reach a Frankenturret and direct it onto a button located on the ceiling. Originally made by GLaDOS, Wheatley defends the idea he made it by adding the word 'TEST' to the wall with white panels, saying "Not entirely, not entirely. Look at the word 'test', on the wall there. That's brand new." Test Chamber 02 A chamber similar to one seen in an Excursion Funnel trailer. Wheatley claims to have made it himself from many other smaller tests. Considering the test seen in the trailer, this may or may not be true. He attempts to give Chell the solution to the test because it's taking too long, but is unable to due receiving an electric shock whenever he tries to. Test Chamber 03 Upon walking in, Wheatley says he found hundreds of test chambers in a sealed off wing. This is the first test chamber Wheatley becomes resistant to the solution euphoria. Test Chamber 04 Wheatley at this point decides to mock Chell like GLaDOS did instead of motivating her, but isn't very successful at that, and it ends up in a discussion with GlaDOS until she calls him a moron again (making him very upset). The chamber once again features several bottomless pits and Excursion Funnel puzzles. Test Chamber 05 Wheatley plays classical music (J.S. Bach's Little Prelude in C Minor BWV 934) during this level to convince GLaDOS and Chell that he is not a moron. He also pretends to have just finished reading books, including one by Machiavelli. This chamber is the only one stolen from GLaDOS to feature two TV screens instead of one. Both can be smashed by flung objects. Test Chamber 06 Wheatley moves this test chamber closer to his lair to try increase the solution euphoria. This is notably the only test chamber without an Excursion Funnel. The monitor in this chamber lies right in the path of an Aerial Faith Plate. If Chell reaches the catwalk without smashing the screen, Wheatley taunts her for missing him before realizing she was solving the test. Test Chambers 07 to 10 Since Wheatley moves Chell closer to his lair, these Test Chambers are unreachable. Test Chamber 11 Desperate to get the solution euphoria, Wheatley decides to tape ten tests and watch them all at once. However, Chell refuses to comply with either of his requests, namely to solve the test ten times as quickly and to warn him before she solves it so as not to "spoil the ending". Test Chamber 12 The chamber is rocked by huge tremors as the reactor core continues to destabilize. Wheatley vainly attempts to convince GLaDOS and Chell that these are programmed into the test chamber "for old times' sake". After the test is solved, there is still no euphoria for Wheatley, and he seems to be coming to terms with it. The elevator to chamber 13 is "out of service - because it melted", so Wheatley rigs an Excursion Funnel to transport Chell there instead. However, a rail breaks, sending a test chamber hurtling towards Chell. It is halted by some more rails just before it hits her, but Wheatley, true to his programming, turns off the Excursion Funnel and lets Chell and GLaDOS to fall into the abyss. Luckily a catwalk breaks their fall. This is the only level which features the Aperture Science Laser Field. Test Chambers 13 and 14 Due to the Excursion Funnel being shut off, these chambers are unreachable but might be reacheable if game is hacked to fly. Test Chamber 15 Upon walking into the test chamber, Wheatley is surprised to find that Chell survived the fall from the tractor beam. As Chell walks in, Wheatley realizes he had absent-mindedly forgot to build an exit, and breaks another chamber in half. During this time, the player can see P-body running through the door. Upon solving the level, Wheatley states obvious hints that he is planning on killing Chell. Test Chamber 16 This was the last actual test within Wheatley's test tracks. The chamber primarily utilizes Repulsion Gels, which are used to rid the Turrets that were an obstacle to the exit. If one of the turrets are saved from the gel, it can be used to fire at Wheatley's broadcast monitor screens. Destroying this monitor, as well as every other monitor in the stolen tests (for a grand total of 11) earns the player the "Smash TV" achievement. Test Chamber 17 This test serves the purpose of tricking both Chell and GLaDOS into a trap without them expecting it to be happening this soon. The two are catapulted into an Excursion Funnel. Wheatley explains that he found GLaDOS' test bots and has decided to eliminate Chell and test with the robots. A panel then catapults them directly into a huge chamber filled with Crushers and a single platform. GLaDOS, in panic, tells Chell that "This is the part where he kills us." Wheatley greets them saying, "Hello! This is the part where I kill you." This is the beginning segment of Chapter 9: The Part Where He Kills You. Reaching this chapter earns the achievement "The Part Where He Kills You." If you spawn a sphere or cube using a cheat code and use noclip, you can go through the door and you can discover a pitch black room, just like in GLaDOS' Test Chamber 21. Test Chambers 18 and 19 It is unknown what these two tests are, or even if they exist, as Wheatley had already planned the trap early by faking the test in Test Chamber 17. However, he hadn't discovered ATLAS and P-body until before Test Chamber 15, so it is likely he modified Chamber 17 shortly afterward. The Part Where He Kills You The Crusher Trap After Chell is greeted by Wheatley, she is presented with Crushers which Wheatley claimed to have invented. Chell manages to escape, and Wheatley asks Chell to return. If she does, Wheatley realizes he can't reset the Crusher trap. He decides to try to lure Chell into jumping into a bottomless pit by faking the presence of several gifts, luxuries, her lost family, etc. If Chell jumps in, the player earns the achievement "Pit Boss." Chell heads off across the catwalk, and Wheatley starts to realize that Chell isn't returning. Chell soon finds herself on a catwalk, where a Frankenturret tries to hop toward her. However, Wheatley destroys it with a Crusher (which was intended for Chell) before Chell can grab it. Wheatley then launches a number of death traps for Chell. Test Chamber 75 One of the many test chambers Wheatley had constructed in an attempt to capture Chell and GLaDOS after she had escaped his death trap. When Wheatley figured out where the two are headed, he simply moves this test chamber towards their path, destroying the bridge, leaving the only place to go is to go inside the very chamber. Upon entering, Chell is greeted by eight Defective Turrets. This was not intended as he had thought the turrets he deployed were the functional ones, but at first he thinks the turrets are killing Chell. When he realizes that Chell was not hit by a single bullet, he begins deploying the regular turrets outside the test chamber. On the panel with the test chamber number, the normal test icons are all replaced by the same picture of turrets shooting at the little stick person. "Silently killing you," '-Wheatley voiceover in chamber 75' TPWHKY Part 2 After Chell escapes Test Chamber 75, Wheatley realizes he had deployed the Defective Turrets. He springs another trap using the properly working turrets, making idiotic card metaphors. (such as the "Ace of Fours") Chell is able to use a Funnel to eliminate the Turrets and transport to another chamber. There, Wheatley places a "spinning blade wall" in front of Chell, who escapes onto a platform below. As Chell uses another funnel to go through the facility, Wheatley waits for her with a Crusher. Here, he says a memorable line in a vain attempt to display his "vast intellect." "Holmes versus Moriarty... Aristotle versus MASHY-SPIKE-PLATE!" Again, he fails to eliminate Chell. As Chell escapes, a Repulsion Gel tank bursts and destroys a catwalk. Wheatley, thinking Chell may have been killed, leaves for a brief moment to set up another trap. After clearing away a Turret army with Repulsion Gel, Chell reaches a Manufacturing plant. The Final Decision GLaDOS decides on Wheatley's punishment. Rather than immediate death, she decides to torture him with a year in the Incinerator Room, then a year in Cryogenic Refrigeration, ten years in the chamber "where all the robots scream at you," before killing him. As Chell makes her way onto a conveyor belt, Wheatley spots her and starts up the belt which leads to a Crusher. Wheatley tells her that he has realized his traps aren't working, so he gives Chell a chance at suicide as opposed to being killed at Wheatley's lair. Chell declines, and using Propulsion Gel makes her way out of the plant (There is a TV screen overlooking the conveyor, and while it can be destroyed, it does not contribute to the "Smash TV" achievement). During the final journey, GLaDOS knows that Chell may be surmising a repeat of the final segment of Chapter 5, and claims that she is hearing her own voice act as a conscience, which she finds troubling. Just before entering Wheatley's lair, Chell and GLaDOS find a bin of corrupted cores, three of which are used during the final showdown. List of appearances *''Portal 2'' Category:Aperture Science locations Category:Locations Category:Portal 2 Category:Testing Tracks